rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 60 A tale of two Ministers
(40) Lian: anyway (41) No Name: hello (40) Lian: so which one this week? (42) Danizelle: I believe we wanted the militant or military soul (41) Priceless Emerald: I may be slowed down, just a warning (40) Lian: Debok Moom would be the violent one (42) Danizelle: Fair enough kel. (42) Danizelle: I suppose we'll have a chat with Debok (40) Lian: wasn't that jen? (40) Lian: echo (42) Danizelle: No name is Jen (41) Priceless Emerald: sorry, have some company, will still be able to play, but distractions abound (40) Lian: Right what I was saying was you were the slow one not Kel (42) Danizelle: Yes, Jen is the slow one (40) Lian: You are lead by one of the Adamants out of the core proper back into the reaches far from anything.. vunlerable you come to a doman of brass and steel, of constant shelling and explosiongs.. walking tanks and missles trikes. (43) Ceylin: "This is my kinda place." (42) Danizelle: "Well you speak the Gospel of pain, I thought you might want to play too." ** (41) Priceless Emerald is holding her head as if she has a headache. ** (40) Lian: it definately doesn't take a genious to point out its not particularly safe to enter. ** (42) Danizelle watches to see if there's anything that is allowed through unmolested. ** (40) Lian: (perception+lore/war whatever is heightest whoever is looking) (43) Ceylin: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,5,3 = (5) (42) Danizelle: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,3 = (8) I PEWSEPTIVE! (42) Danizelle: ((10)) (43) Ceylin: (( BRB )) (40) Lian: both notice there doesn't appear to be any real.. pattern per se to it.. just more like testing the whole structures? (42) Danizelle: "Hey Emerald, remember how we got into the blade tomb?" (43) Ceylin: "Duck and dash in, I guess." (42) Danizelle: "I recommend using those wings of yours. It should be faster. You take niet, i'll take Emerald?" (43) Ceylin: "That works." (42) Danizelle: "Time to play sand-dolly again Emerald." ** (41) Priceless Emerald shrinks down... again ** ** (42) Danizelle hides Emerald in her jacket and slithers into the air, looking for the entrance ** (43) Ceylin: Ceylin just lifts Niet up by her armpits and takes off, pulling out in front of Danzi. ** (42) Danizelle lets ceylin get a head-start, watching the field. "Let's try getting in from the top." ** ** (42) Danizelle then begins slithering through the air at obnoxious, Andorjan-bourne speeds ** (40) Lian: going to try and dodge/parry or should I pressume essence tax? (43) Ceylin: Ceylin will try to parry, yeah. (42) Danizelle: ((I move at 38/tick, and using ceylin to draw fire. (40) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,3,2,2 = (6) (40) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,6,6,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (3) (40) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,2,2 = (3) (40) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,6,5,5,5,5,4,2,1,1,1 = (2) (40) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,3,2 = (5) (40) Lian: the random explosions and shellings come near both plenty of times.. but between Ceylin's parries and Danzi's dodging you get to what seems like a gate proper uptop. ** (42) Danizelle lands, and looks around, watching for falling ordinance, while Ceylin does her knocking thing. ** (43) Ceylin: "You'd think he could do a bit better with these explosions..." Ceylin steps forward and pounds on the door. (40) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,6,4,4,3,2,2,2,2 = (2) (40) Lian: (ignore that) (40) Lian: flaming liquid poors out of the door upon being knocked(should I roll?) (43) Ceylin: (( Perfecting it. )) (43) Ceylin: Ceylin just sort of let it slosh down around her ankles before she out, grumbling. (40) Lian: (Danzi, Emerald?) (41) Priceless Emerald: Emerald interposes a field of essence to counter its effects ** (42) Danizelle simply rises off the ground and doesn't touch the stuff ** (40) Lian: (its hooting from the top Jg) (40) Lian: test (42) Danizelle: Sorry. (42) Danizelle: Injured roomie ** (42) Danizelle flickers out and preappears, Emerald in tow a few yards away. ** (40) Lian: everyone successfully isn't covered in fantasy napalm which pools around a ledge below (42) Danizelle: "Hey Ceylin, i get the sneaking suspicion we need to knock harder." (43) Ceylin: Ceylin switches from 'knocking loudly' to 'knocking with the intention to punch a hole in this asshole's door for his insolence.' "Hey, get out here!" ** (42) Danizelle grins ** (40) Lian: roll to hit it has no dv (43) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (7) (43) Ceylin: 7 (43) Ceylin: What's the soak? (40) Lian: (sorry someone was shooting off fireworks() (40) Lian: (50 before piercing) (43) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,5,3,1 = (2) (43) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,2 = (1) (43) Ceylin: (( 3 damage! )) (40) Lian: its skitly scratched (43) Ceylin: Ceylin decides to show the door who's boss. (43) Ceylin: (( Using full First Excellency and Crashing Rage. )) (40) Lian: ((Ok) (43) Ceylin: 31d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (10) (43) Ceylin: 30d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (11) Damage (43) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 4,4 = (0) Damage (43) Ceylin: 11 damage that time. (40) Lian: it bends more but not alot (43) Ceylin: "You want a door left over after this, you should get out here!" (43) Ceylin: (( Ceylin needs a charm to ignore soak of inanimate objects... )) (41) Priceless Emerald: (or a weapon to double damage against them) (42) Danizelle: "Hmmmm., (42) Danizelle: "Ceylin, move out of the way." (42) Danizelle: ((How big is the gate? (43) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts in frustration and steps aside. (42) Danizelle: ((Smal? medium? large? Huge? stupid big?)) (40) Lian: small ** (42) Danizelle studies the door. growling slightly, looking for any crack small enough for a shadow to breach ** (40) Lian: there's the slot which the fire came out of. (42) Danizelle: "Hey Ceylin, stich that indestructible hand of yours in there and see if there's a lever." (43) Ceylin: Ceylin does so. (40) Lian: there doesn't seem to be one ** (42) Danizelle burns with essence, hissing out arcane syllables as she summons the swift spirit of Winged transportation to grab the door and fly it to Yugash. ** (42) Danizelle: ((Fucker has 90 feat of strewngth score)) (42) Danizelle: (make that instructions to fly it to the Mask of winters and drop the door on him)) (40) Lian: ((you have to know where things are!) (42) Danizelle: ((Ok fine, she'll have it set the door down outside Estasia, just for the sheer joy of confusion)) (40) Lian: the door rips off, red lights flash on and off on the inside and klaxons sound ** (42) Danizelle cackles maniacally and bows before Ceylin magnanimously offering right of first entry to the slayer with outstretched arms ** (43) Ceylin: Ceylin casually punches a hole in the wall as she steps in, just so she's left some permanent damage on the place for its annoyance. ** (42) Danizelle follows in the shadow of the big, metal, walking distraction. ** (42) Danizelle: "Ceylin? No matter how much he pisses you off... restraint please. Autocthon ois weak, and can't afford the death of a Daeva. So if you have to hit him, please don't KILL him." ** (42) Danizelle waits politely for a response, knowing damn well that trying to boss Ceylin around is an effort in futility ** (40) Lian: for legged automotons with some odd device on the center run into the area (42) Danizelle: "Hiya! We're here to talk to Debok Moom please. Apparently he didn't hear us knock politely." (43) Ceylin: "Mmhm," Ceylin grumbles. ** (42) Danizelle cheerfully lets Ceylin be the one in front, thusly making herself a more difficult target by hiding mostly behind the slayer ** (40) Lian: (roll socially if you want to try to get things across quick) (42) Danizelle: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,1,1,1 = (8) I'm harmless, really! You should truyst everything I say! (42) Danizelle: ((9 successes)) (40) Lian: ((....that would totally work as Malfean UMI!) (40) Lian: they pause in their actions (42) Danizelle: "Ceylin, mind asking them to take us to Debok Moom?" (42) Danizelle: "Your way?" (43) Ceylin: Ceylin reaches out to pick one up by the closest thing to a head she can find. "Take us to Debok Moom and I don't start breaking stuff until he comes to see what's happening." (43) Ceylin: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (8) Social fu (85) Shadell (enter): 22:24 (40) Lian: they turn around and head back where they came from ** (42) Danizelle follows! ** (40) Debok Moom: the apparently animate suit of armor stands upon a platform looking down at rougly hewn giants seemingly formed of various metals, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVEN'T HAD A BREAK IN 2 CENTURIES!" (42) Danizelle: "Oh my Ceylin, try not to fall in love, will you?" She darts out of reach with a wicked smile, knowing the Slayer will crush her, yet unable to resist. (43) Ceylin: Ceylin does lazily bat a hand toward Dani with house-hurling force. (42) Danizelle: "Well he does show a flair for your managerial style, Brassy one. Do you want to get his attention, or shall I?" (40) Debok Moom: (Perception+bureaucracy/lore) ** (41) Priceless Emerald returns to normal size ** (42) Danizelle: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,4,4,3,3,1 = (5) much studying of the Debokspace (42) Danizelle: ((BRB)) ** (41) Priceless Emerald analyzes the situation at hand, considering her own managerial experience, and working out how best to approach the situation ** (40) Debok Moom: (actually socialize/bureaucracy/lore would be applicable) (85) Shadell: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,7,5,4,4,2,2,2 = (5) 1 die excellency (85) Shadell: (6) (41) Priceless Emerald: (stunt?) (40) Debok Moom: (2) (41) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,7,7,6,6,3,2,1 = (5) (43) Ceylin: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,2,1 = (1) (40) Debok Moom: (everyone but ceylin the giants seem to be actively.. protesting or in revolt) (42) Danizelle: ((They look like the really big alchemicals?)) (40) Debok Moom: ((no more elementalish.. big elementals though) (42) Danizelle: "Huh. Those... elemental-looking things seem like they're about to start a riot." (85) Niet: "Moon might like us more if we help." (41) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed." Priceless stated, nodding. (42) Danizelle: "AQnyone good at getting workers back to work?" (41) Priceless Emerald: "Well, I may be able to compel them to fulfill their original function." (43) Ceylin: "That what they are?" (42) Danizelle: "If the two of you could motivate them to follow orders for a while longer?" (42) Danizelle: "We really need the loud one's cooperation." ** (41) Priceless Emerald strided into the commotion, "And what might we have here?" she asks ** (41) Priceless Emerald: loudly enough to be heard (42) Danizelle: "I bet a talent of jade this goes hinky quickly (40) Debok Moom: that ends up being pretty loud over the shooting, he turns and loos down at Emerald and company, "YOU LOUTS YOUR SLACKING HAS LET VOID FILTH IN HERE!" (41) Priceless Emerald: "I am NOT void filth, I assure you." She declares, obviously insulted. (42) Danizelle: "Someone owes me jade." She looks up at Debok. "ummm, no. Void cancer is dnasty. Won't touch the stuff. However I find burning it out rather soothing. Ceylin, Emerald, please, encourage Debok's workers to get back to their duties." (40) Debok Moom: (SOciallyness if you want to prove your point) (41) Priceless Emerald: She turns to the robots, "And who here is organizing this seditious lot?" she demanded of them, with dramatic fire, staring them down despite likely being smaller than they. (40) Debok Moom: (not robots rough hewn elementals) (85) Niet: Niet, seeing as how Emerald has the attention of the revolters, quietly skips up to face Debok himself. (41) Priceless Emerald: (short hand, Lian, I know what they are) (40) Debok Moom: the elementals just grumble and glare at the little annoyance (85) Niet: "When has anything voidy ever been this cute and pink? They're always black and dark green and covered in weird tentacles, unwashed and screaming in rage." (85) Niet: Niet whispers this to Debok. (41) Priceless Emerald: "Well?" She asked, not backing down, "Who amongst you is the leader?" (40) Debok Moom: (isn't Niet yellow and black?) (85) Niet: (>.> Pretend the word pink wasn't in that sentence.) (42) Danizelle: ((You might want to roll charisma + presence to get an answer Jen)) (41) Priceless Emerald: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,6,4,3,2 = (3) + 3 succ, cecelyne (85) Niet: ((Stunt for Niet?))] (41) Priceless Emerald: (so, 8) (40) Debok Moom: (2 niet) (40) Debok Moom: the elementals seem to defer to the largest one (41) Priceless Emerald: "Why are you doing this?" she demanded, pointing at him, "How dare you act against your superior?" ** (42) Danizelle simply watches Debok ** (40) Debok Moom: The elementals look down upon the little insectlike thing (85) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 = (4) (9 successes, excellency and conviction channel.) (85) Niet: (14) (40) Debok Moom: "OUTSIDERS EVEN WORSE THEN" (41) Priceless Emerald: "You would act against the well being of the very thing that gave you life! Your sedition could very well lead to Autocthon's death! (41) Priceless Emerald: " She castigated the Elementals. (85) Niet: "So you agree? Anyway, you should really make it so everyone who's not void tainted should dress cutely. That way you can tell them apart with a glance." (85) Niet: Niet nods seriously, ignoring Debok's rage. (85) Niet: "Think about how easy it would be to catch the heretics!" (40) Debok Moom: (emerald just NMI?) (41) Priceless Emerald: (Alright, I aim it at the leader and Sublimation, unfortunately, it doesn't work on groups...) (40) Debok Moom: (I don't think that quite works here they are just workers not in the heiarachy as it were) (42) Danizelle: ((it forces gods and elementals to fulfill their purpose they were created for, not make them suck up to a heirarchy)) (41) Priceless Emerald: (Yeah) (40) Debok Moom: (it says God or Demon.. not elemental. It says it can effect elementals like gods if they are part of a heirarchy) (42) Danizelle: ((Ah)) ** (42) Danizelle pokes the Kel to see if Ceylin can make the elementals do their jobs. ** (85) Niet: "So, the cutest thing is obviously that which has the least to do with the void. Between me and your workers, you can clearly trust me more. Even your soul-steel shell is a bit sketchy." (40) Debok Moom: (black jade, Shadell) (43) Ceylin: Ceylin takes a rather more direct route. "Get back to work, you wastes of scrap metal!" she bellows at the crowd. (43) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,9,8,7,6,6,6,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (8) (43) Ceylin: (( UMI. )) (40) Debok Moom: the smaller ones turn around and go... but the larger ones seem to have more than enough anger and self awareness to say "No" in their heart (85) Niet: "Is that darkness really safe? You've admitted cuter is less voidy, so shouldn't you make yourself as cute as possible if you want to stand against the void!?" (40) Debok Moom: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,2,2,1,1 = (4) ** (40) Debok Moom horribly fails to flick Niet away through her TK defenses ** (85) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,5,5,4,4,3 = (5) (9 successes, any stunt bonus?) (85) Niet: (14 total pre-stunt, if that's a valid role.) ** (42) Danizelle looks at the bigger elementals. "You wish a chance at reprieve? Please, complete your tasks, let us speak with Debok Moom and perhaps all of us will get a chance at much-needed rest." Danzi speaks as she black mirrors the largest Elemental and soul cracks him with honeyed words and reasonable suggestions. ** (42) Danizelle: ((Make that nemesis self (42) Danizelle: ((not black mirror)) ** (40) Debok Moom bends over and looks down at Niet, "GO AWAY" ** (40) Debok Moom: the elementals are MORE THAN WILLING to leave on theirown, this does not help the MInster's mood whatsoever (85) Niet: "But I'm right. Your master is an artist, a genius, an inventor and a primordial. Their form reflects their moods and failings? Do you really think you can combat this malaise through more depression? Help the one you serve embrace happiness without looking happy. You're willing to fight forever to help him, but you won't smile to do the same?" (42) Danizelle: ((was using UMI to get them to complete their assigned tasks)) (42) Danizelle: ((Is what soul crack circumvention does)) (40) Debok Moom: ignore that then, he seems to be more than willing to spend his wp there's alot of pain bitterness... misery (85) Niet: (So, they're leaving, or not leaving?) (40) Debok Moom: (not leaving) (42) Danizelle: "Look Large one. We're trying to fight back the pain the Great maker is feeling. We want to alleviate his siuffering and thusly alleviate your burdens. We cannot do this if the maker is at war with himself. Just a little while Longer, give us a chance to set things to rights." (40) Debok Moom: the elemental turns and leaves for now ** (42) Danizelle turns back and nemesis reflects Debok. ** (85) Niet: "Think about all your past battles? How many centuries have you fought? How long have you strived? Harder than anyone, more willing than anyone? It's been you against annhilation. You stood in the gate and barred their way... Yet, you've never quite been enough, have you? It's because you're too fixated on the mean side of things. You want to be scary, but you don't have to ignore the power of cute to do that. You could be both. You could be better. Or you can keep on trying this noble, heroic, doomed path. Wouldn't you like to learn a new tactic?" (85) Niet: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (8) (five successes conviction channel... Why must GY do dice instead of successes?!) (85) Niet: (16, sorcerous, so he can't beat it through spending wp.) (42) Danizelle: ((You're fighting his maotivation directly)) (85) Niet: (Intimacy, and tried to work around it this time.) ** (40) Debok Moom vents steam as raw rage seems to consume him(JB could be imienent)( ** ** (42) Danizelle pats Niet on the shoulder. "Niet, I know you mean well, but if you will give me a moment?" She swells in side as her skin and scales take on an armored, black jade hue as she looks the Minister in the eyes. "You, warmonger, you want a real fight? One's coming to you, and we're not it. If you care shut your trap and listen and you may yet have your chance to see violence on a scale you've not seen since the Age of Glory. But if you keep acting pissy I'ma ask Ceylin there to hit you so fucking hard that Ligier will feel the gods-damned shockwave, and keep doing it till you get the Damned message!" ** (42) Danizelle: ((Soul Crack)) (40) Debok Moom: THEN SPEAK UP AND SHUT THAT ANNOYANCE UP ** (41) Priceless Emerald grabs Niet and keeps a hand over her mouth ** (85) Niet: ((One success....)) (42) Danizelle: "WE WANNA WAKE UP THE MASTER OF SHIT THAT GOES BOOM UP! WE WANT YOUR KEY TO ACTIVATE CORE ANSD AWAKEN THE MAKER!" ** (42) Danizelle pretty much shrieks like a gorgon harridan at the Minister ** (40) Debok Moom: "Test my device" (42) Danizelle: "What device?" ** (42) Danizelle gets a look of morbid, horrific curiosity. ** (40) Debok Moom: "A war machine.. worthy of seeing its design compared to a solar's" (42) Danizelle: "What do you wish it tested against?" (40) Debok Moom: (He's calling you solars.. he wanted you to fight it) (43) Ceylin: (( BATTLEBOTS. )) (42) Danizelle: "I have a more worthy target to test it on, and they've invaded the maker's body. Solars twisted to the will of the neverborn. peerless killers and murderers on a scale that would make the solars of the First age weep in horror. They are the penultimate killers, and they're sworn to the deaths of all, creation and the maker." (42) Danizelle: "What better test than the greatest reavers of lives in the second age? (40) Debok Moom: "A prototype cannot go into the Field until its been tested. That would be just silly" (42) Danizelle: "Your call caeylin. You wanna break Debok's toy?" (43) Ceylin: "I thought he wanted to fight a war machine one of us made?" (40) Debok Moom: (he's asking you to reineact the middle of the Increadibles!) (42) Danizelle: "We have a war machine. We have ten of them." (42) Danizelle: "You're the only one that can drive one though Ceylin." (43) Ceylin: (( I... don't remember anything about the Incredibles. )) (40) Debok Moom: ((SMash big robot with superpowers) (42) Danizelle: ((what Lian said.)) (43) Ceylin: "Eh, I could smash it, I guess. Shouldn't be too hard." (43) Ceylin: (( I'm going to need to sleep within about half an hour, though. )) (40) Debok Moom: (We can start with combat next time. Who wants to fight?)) (43) Ceylin: Ceylin can, I guess. (40) Debok Moom: (well ceylin is obvious just asking if any others want in on it) (85) Niet: (Niet's not the fighty type.) (40) Debok Moom: (Enerald, Danzi?) (42) Danizelle: Danzi will help Ceylin (42) Danizelle: For this fight, Danzi will be abusing the fact that warstriders allow for infernal and solar charm use (40) Debok Moom: (what?) (42) Danizelle: ((Warstriders allow for the user's charms)) (42) Danizelle: ((You gave us fully armed royal warstriders)) (40) Debok Moom: ((yes how is that abusing they are just armor) (43) Ceylin: (( But not, annoyingly, Infernal Monster Style. )) (42) Danizelle: ((Bloodless Murk Evasion in a royal warstrider)) (42) Danizelle: ((It is if you use your brass monkey armor charm)) (43) Ceylin: (( That works on armor, but warstriders and armor are usually treated differently by charms. )) (42) Danizelle: Infernal monster specifically allows for the use of Viridian Legend Exoskeleton. And Warstriders specifically are treated as normal armor unless the charm states otherwise in it's description (42) Danizelle: You can use viridian legend on a warstrider (43) Ceylin: Huh, nifty. (40) Debok Moom: your bigge problem is lack of gems to power them (42) Danizelle: Uhhh. no. (42) Danizelle: That is most specifically NOT a problem (40) Debok Moom: So emerald going to help or something else? (41) Priceless Emerald: not sure there's much I CAN do to help (40) Debok Moom: if only half want to do it I could try doing it on an inbetween day that work for either of you? (42) Danizelle: Sure (42) Danizelle: Can Danzi jack archery from the soulsteel guy or any of the Adamant caste local? (42) Danizelle: Fuck, She'll jack archery from Debok (40) Debok Moom: Kel that work fo you? (43) Ceylin: Sure. (40) Debok Moom: any day good for you two? (43) Ceylin: I'll be out/busy most of tomorrow, Monday, and Wednesday. (43) Ceylin: Every other day should work. (40) Debok Moom: thursday work? (43) Ceylin: Thursday should work. (42) Danizelle: Sounds like a plan (40) Lian: anythign else you three want to work on since Kel needs to sleep soon? (42) Danizelle: Shady any suggestions? (43) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (43) Kel (exit): 01:04 (85) Niet: Hmm. (85) Niet: Kadmek? (42) Danizelle: kadmek?> (42) Danizelle: who's kadmek? (85) Niet: The one of the ministers who agrees with Niet. (42) Danizelle: Sure, what the hell? (40) Lian: Is much.. CLOSER to Niet (40) Lian: emerald? (42) Danizelle: I think we lost Jen somewhere (85) Niet: Yeah. (40) Lian: do you two want to do it alone or work on something more sidey? (41) Priceless Emerald: hurg (42) Danizelle: We could vitriolically taint the warstriders :) (85) Niet: That's more off-screeny though. (42) Danizelle: I was being facetious (42) Danizelle: Honestly If I were to do anything with a warstrider Danzi'd convert it into a hellstrider using second sircles absconded without permission (41) Priceless Emerald: the only stuff I've actually been preparing for as a side-ish thing is so far off, in physical distance, and importance, that I don't think it's the most viable (42) Danizelle: The only thing I can think of for Danzi is figure out a way for Danizelle to deal with lilith in a manner that is more functional than the current "Shit pants and brace for impact" model (85) Niet: Lilith? (42) Danizelle: Yup. (42) Danizelle: I've been tossing about how to go for it. And Niet's methods are likely to get Danizelle horribly butchered (42) Danizelle: Lilith's issues make Danzi's hatred for carjack like hlighting a match and comparing it to the sun (42) Danizelle: And she's not even my enemy :) (42) Danizelle: But I'm more than willing to try your suggestion (40) Lian: you learned how to deal with surprise (42) Danizelle: not yet sir (85) Niet: Right. (85) Niet: So, Kadmek? (42) Danizelle: I need to squeeze 10 XP outta my ass before I can surprise negate (42) Danizelle: It's 30 XP into the andorjan tree (42) Danizelle: and yes, kadmek (40) Lian: You want to do that without combat capabilities? (42) Danizelle: Not without a surprise negator. And possibly two or three more wind-born strides. (40) Lian: that's why I asked I mean you can still port back thiansk to Niet (42) Danizelle: hehehehe (42) Danizelle: No. (42) Danizelle: I'll wait till I have the surprise negator. (42) Danizelle: Kadmek (85) Niet: So... (85) Niet: Shall we? (40) Lian: you head to a bright adamant edefice (42) Danizelle: "Cute. It glows." ** (41) Priceless Emerald surveys it curiously ** (40) Lian: it seems well designed almost oppulent if such could be said... well oppulant for autocthonia anyway which is still sparce (85) Niet: "Awwww. How cute!" (40) Lian: it seems to be evenly planned well laid out etc any questions? (42) Danizelle: "Come on. Let's see if this place is a giant boobytrap like the others." (85) Niet: Niet strides forth bravely, trusting her innate sense of what's aesthetically appropriate to identify all the traps. ** (41) Priceless Emerald keeps a more.... practival eye out, scanning it with essence sight ** (40) Lian: It seems safe enough an oasis of sanity in the destructive capacity of autocthon ** (42) Danizelle follows behind the other two ** (40) Lian: (shadell?) ** (85) Niet leads! ** (40) Lian: It seems nice, safe nothing sticks out ** (42) Danizelle lets beegirl set the path this time. ** ** (42) Danizelle also quietly counts the number of ways this can go wrong ** ** (42) Danizelle needs more hands ** (40) Lian: (there's an app.. charm for that) ** (41) Priceless Emerald just keeps quiet and observant for now ** (85) Niet: (Essence stare up.) (85) Niet: "KADY?" (85) Niet: "You in here?" (40) Lian: a crytal maid opens th door as they come up (41) Priceless Emerald: Priceless utters a few profanities under her breath at the sight ** (85) Niet hugs her! ** (40) Lian: its a single solidly carved crystal (40) Lian: "May I help you" she says? (42) Danizelle: "We're here to speak to Kadmek (40) Lian: "Do you have an appointment?" (42) Danizelle: "Nope." (40) Lian: "I am sorry he's quite busy then" (85) Niet: "But, I'm pretty." ** (85) Niet notes this with the utmost seriousness. ** (85) Niet: "And our mission is really, really cute." (40) Lian: "If you don't have an appointment he can't let you in" ** (85) Niet stares at the maid. She taps her chin thoughtfully and paces back and forth. Finally her face lights up. "Emy, you try, you should understand how to best talk to her!* ** (42) Danizelle: "Yes, but the order of the great maker is being disrupted and appointments are being lost, or interfered with. We need his assistance to restore things to proper functionality." (41) Priceless Emerald: "Quite, we have spoken with several of the other ministers, and have information of the highest importance." (40) Lian: "There are lots of people who say that" ** (42) Danizelle flares her caste mark. "However, I am on official business, and you may neither impede nor interfere with me or my party." She invokes the Fiend's diplomatic immunity schtick, because her player just remembered it. ** (40) Lian: ((...doesn't work on nondemons/fae/dead?) (41) Priceless Emerald: "Well, could you at least inform kadmek that we are here?" (42) Danizelle: ((Dammit. I may need to pass out soon. I'm losing it)) (40) Lian: "yes" (41) Priceless Emerald: "How long can we expect to wait for a response?" she inquired (40) Lian: "three years" (85) Niet: "Is there any way to do this quicker?" (40) Lian: "no" (85) Niet: "Well, I guess it's not our job to cover up your mistakes." (42) Danizelle: "Kadmek is the bureaucratic overseer of the Daevas, right?" (42) Danizelle: "Or am I thinking of the wrong one?" ** (42) Danizelle doesn't bother to refute Niet's tactics. ** (40) Lian: "I am sorry but he's really really busy" (40) Lian: (Its not he's really bereaucratic.. its that he's really popular) (42) Danizelle: "is he here?" (40) Lian: "Yes" ** (42) Danizelle uses her essence sight to determine roughly just how tough the maid thing might be. ** (85) Niet: "You're a maid, right?" (40) Lian: "Yes" (85) Niet: "So its your job to anticipate your master's needs, right? (40) Lian: (a small basic little spirit) (85) Niet: "And, you were made by Kadmek, so you must be good, right?" (41) Priceless Emerald: "Who is next on the guest list?" (85) Niet: "So, clearly you must have started the process for our admission three years ago." (85) Niet: "And we can go in now." (40) Lian: (..Did I miss a step in Niet's logic?) (85) Niet: (A good maid does things in advance to anticipate her masters needs. It's vital that we see Kadmek, clearly she must be a good maid, and therefore must have started the process three years ago." (40) Lian: (I am failing ot see the proof of "Its vital" In that statement) (85) Niet: (She made it a premise.) (40) Lian: (Go with dice) (85) Niet: (Stunt?) (40) Lian: (2) (85) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,5,5,5,5,4,2,1,1,1 = (6) 5 excellency (85) Niet: (8) (40) Lian: she leads them in (42) Danizelle: "One of these days i will figure out how your brain works oh cute-obsessed one (41) Priceless Emerald: "Pure gibbering insanity, obviously." Priceless quipped (42) Danizelle: "Somehow I doubt gibbering has anything to do with it." (85) Niet: "It made perfect sense." (42) Danizelle: "To you." (85) Niet: "And to her." (40) Lian: she leads to a large room where there are thousands of maids constantly bringing over pages to him (85) Niet: "Emy! We've found your home." ** (42) Danizelle puts a hand on Niet's shoulder. "In any case, nicely done Niet." ** (41) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, no." she stated simply. ** (42) Danizelle snerks and looks around. "Damn, This looks like something Niet would cook up alright ** (40) Lian: he seems to be actually you know working (42) Danizelle: "Holy crap, a Minister who's not ruling over his domain like a lord in the hundred kingdoms." (85) Niet: Niet advances toward him. ** (40) Kadmek continues taking in paryers ** (41) Priceless Emerald: "Excuse me." Priceless stated to get his attention ** (40) Kadmek ignores her and writes something down handing it to the maids ** (42) Danizelle: "Excuse us, we had an appointment?" (40) Kadmek: "Speak" (42) Danizelle: "We're trying to awaken the maker. We need your help." (40) Kadmek: "no" (42) Danizelle: "Why?" (42) Danizelle: "You haven't even asked why we're trying to wake him." (85) Niet: "I'm cute! I must be right." ** (41) Priceless Emerald contemplates procuring a firewand just to set Niet on fire sometime ** (40) Kadmek: "its not time to do it" (42) Danizelle: "Things have changed." (41) Priceless Emerald: "If you do NOT do it, there is a good chance he will die." (42) Danizelle: "The Great Maker's death will be hastened by the Mask of Winters if he is unable to begin repairs." (42) Danizelle: "We find this result unacceptable, but we are incapable of fighting him direct, and your Alchemical chanmpions are largely unaware of the threat, and woefully unprepared to fight him, or his Death Knights." (85) Niet: "Look at your countries. They aren't cute right now. All that void is ugly. Right?" (85) Niet: "And the maker could get rid of the void. Things would be less ugly, so it must be a good idea." (40) Kadmek: "Perhaps" (42) Danizelle: "Why don't you look up at us, tell me what you see. Then I'll tell you why you should be very concerned." (85) Niet: (Kadmek's in male form?) (40) Kadmek: (Yes) (42) Danizelle: ((Yes)) (40) Kadmek: "you are not unknown to me" (85) Niet: "Anyway, why aren't you cute?" (85) Niet: "You put all these cute things around you, so you must have good taste.... But shouldn't you look better?" (42) Danizelle: "Is the Mask of Winters, and the Abyssal Exalted known to you? (40) Kadmek: "He has not spent weeks talking to my brothers" (42) Danizelle: "No, he hasn't. Because he's a servant of the neverborn. And he's loose in Autocthon's body." (40) Kadmek: "you are not part of the plan so you cannot have it" (42) Danizelle: "What's the plan, Kadmek? Ritual adherence to a timetable even if it kills Autocthon?" ** (42) Danizelle looks to see if Kadmek has inks of varying types on his desk. ** (40) Kadmek: "no, you are not of him, you are not his followers you are nothing but another set uf unrully variables no different than what you seek to fight" (85) Niet: "You're not cute enough right now. Your judgement is clouded." (42) Danizelle: "Actually, before I turn this conversation over to Niet so she can cute you into submission, there are two very important variables which differentiate us from the others." (42) Danizelle: "Unlike the mask, we've no desire to see the maker die. (42) Danizelle: "Unlike the Maker's siblings, we don't witsh to have the cycle of abuse continue against him. But he needs to be awake to be repaired, because the only two other primordials who could bear to come near him can't be here to repair the damage to their little brother." (40) Kadmek: "What a variable wishes and what it does are different things and have little baring on eachother" (42) Danizelle: "Variables can also twist the direction of a bad trend to the positive. You are familiar with the oaths of the eclipse?" ** (42) Danizelle examines Kadmek with Essence sight on a lark, to see if the sickness has entered the minister. ** (40) Kadmek: 9 he seems clean (40) Kadmek: "You can only hinder my plans." (85) Niet: "You aren't cute enough to decide at the moment. You don't even match your staff." (42) Danizelle: "What are your plans?" (40) Kadmek: "Not for you to know" ** (42) Danizelle sighs from the mental strain of having done this with every minister thus far, trying to hold herself together, telling herself "just a couple more" silently, looks at Kadmek and uses Nemesis Self Imagined Anew to read the minister. ** (85) Niet: "Clearly you're erroneous." (85) Niet: "You don't match your staff, yet you try to control them." (85) Niet: "Maids should be led by a head maid. That's the absolute basic! Probably an older mature type with glasses!" (85) Niet: "If you only had one or two that would be OK, but any plan that requires someone like you to directly control this many maids must be bad. Clearly you'd have to be the head maid to do this right!" (41) Priceless Emerald: "Niet. Shut. Up." (41) Priceless Emerald: Priceless stated with a clear effort to control herself. (85) Niet: (No, this is the minister who actually agrees with this logic.) (40) Kadmek: (Not that close.. just much closer than "I am autocthon's Soul of Chaos army painting") (40) Kadmek: (Debol Moom is the part of autocthon that says "I eed to put skulls on this tank, and spikes on the skulls, and skulls on those spikes and spikes on those skullsA)) (85) Niet: (Which is why Niet would have made him into Zerg-tan or the like.) (115) Danizelle (enter): 04:31 (115) Danizelle: ((What i miss?)) (41) Priceless Emerald: (niet blathering on about maids, and priceless barely restraining her rage over the issue as she told her to shut up (40) Kadmek: "they are mine to serve annoyance" ** (115) Danizelle looks at Kadmek. "Your plan is flawed. You've failed to take into account the impossibility of corrupted Solars walking in your perfect setup. You either need to revise the plan to account for these lethal variations in the pattern, or you will scream as the Abyssals, who are Solars tainted and altered to the mad whims of the neverborn dead, tear your plans, your cities, you, the other ministers, and the Great maker to the Maw of Oblivion. Does your plan encompass a future as a Hetakonkhire? You know damned well that nothing, not fate, not gods, and not you will stop these weapons the maker himself forged as weapons to kill the primordials." ** (115) Danizelle: "They will take your grand plans and tear them down for the sheer joy of seeing your heart break, so they can drink your tears, and relish your final agonies before they murder you." (40) Kadmek: "I am revising, you are not a part of it" (85) Niet: "But there's no symmetry. Shouldn't everything be beautiful?" (115) Danizelle: "How the bloody hell can you revise for factors only we have experience dealing with?" ** (40) Kadmek is a perfectly scuplted man of adamant ** (115) Danizelle: "None of your Alchemicals have FOUND them. if they have, they're DEAD." (115) Danizelle: "The only creature capable of facing the Mask and his Death Knights is Autocthon himself. And in his weakened state, the maker will. need. help." ** (85) Niet is pointing out that he doesn't match with his servants to create a good gestalt. ** (41) Priceless Emerald: "Your rejection of aid, your strict adherence to an outmoded shchedule, and sheer pigheadedness are dooming Autocthon as surely as if you were as insane as our companion here." She stated, motioning to Niet (85) Niet: "Your plan isn't elegant if it doesn't use all the resources you have." (85) Niet: "Why is a suboptimal solution so beautiful?" (40) Kadmek: "I am makng the new plan. YOu are not part of it. YOu are not of us. You are not of him. You are an infection as much as the deathlord" (85) Niet: "But we're pretty." (115) Danizelle: "Oh really? What are we? Look close. And tell me what you think we're capable of." (85) Niet: "And we're closer to your master than anything else." (85) Niet: "Or are you saying that Autocthon isn't beautiful?" (40) Kadmek: ((feel free to say "I want to roll Lian what stunt" at any time)) (85) Niet: (Stunt?) (115) Danizelle: ((I want to roll Lian, I'm barely conscious, cut me some damn slack)) (40) Kadmek: (2 both) (115) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,4,3,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (7)Shadow spite curse Kadmek's MDV for -4 (115) Danizelle: ((10 successes)) (40) Kadmek: "Perhaps youc an be added to the scenario" (85) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,6,5,5,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (3) 2 specialty, 4 successes from excellency one conviction channel (85) Niet: (12 total, and -4 to mdv presumably.) (41) Priceless Emerald: (I sleep nao) (115) Danizelle: "We'd appreciate it." She sighs. "We need your promise to help awaken the Maker, Kadmek. Autocthon's got the raw power the rest of us need to expunge the Death-taint sickening him against himself. It's time for the maker to get a crack at the resuources that can be harvested from the wyld to foment repairs." (40) Kadmek: "If you are to be worked in you have to obey its strictures" (41) Priceless Emerald: Disconnecting from server... (41) No Name (exit): 04:56 (85) Niet: "Which are?" (40) Kadmek: "To be determined" (85) Niet: "Waking up the maker would fix everything, and keep extraneous elements from getting in, right?" (115) Danizelle: "no open clauses. We agree not to knowingly allow harm to the maker, and to assist him in his repairs however we can, and help him expunge the Deathlord and it's servants. Start demanding more, and I'm going to call ceylin in here. Ceylin is not good at being told what to do." (85) Niet: "Minimalism is beautiful too." (115) Danizelle: "And I can only assuage her finite patience so much." (40) Kadmek: "Come back in 3 days I will have a placement in the revised planning then" ** (115) Danizelle looks at kadmek. "Do you like the view in the elemental pole of Oil?" ** (42) Danizelle (exit): 05:01 (40) Kadmek: (("Give me somet ime to consider what to ask you")) (85) Niet: (XP?) (40) Kadmek: ((that was a translation from his rudness not a stopping)) (115) Danizelle: "Do yourself a favor Kadmek, keep the parameters open to interpretation, initiative, and pretty loose, because Ceylin doesn't take orders, and as Niet will tell you, I cannot help but buck and ruin a rigid plan. it's in my nature to break confinement as much as it is in yours to abhor chaos." (115) Danizelle: "And neither of us can really fight what we are." (40) Kadmek: "NOted" (115) Danizelle: ((and I need to pass out. it's 5 AM, and I'm pretty much dead. (40) Kadmek: ((5)) (115) Danizelle: danke (115) Danizelle: Disconnecting from server... (115) Danizelle (exit): 05:07 ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights